This invention relates to the improvement of piano type toys for children to learn the music scales on.
The existing musical instrument toy of this type only makes a sound when a key is touched, and does not show which note of the scales is played, so this existing instrument could not improve the sense of which key corresponds to each note sounded.
This invention provides a piano type instrument which shows the note corresponding to the sound made.
An object of the invention is to provide a simplified mechanism for this type of musical instrument.